fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Transcend↔PreCure!
Plot Yamiyo Nagisa is the vice president of the music club of the Private Girls' White Rose Academy. One day, she discovered that she was a warrior of both the light AND the darkness. Later on, Nagisa and her best friend, Habara Yuki accidentially became the personification of heaven and hell, "Transcend Precure". Will they make good use and balance between their good and bad powers? Characters Pretty Cure * Yamiyo Nagisa (闇夜 凪咲 Yamiyo Nagisa)/ Cure Diva (キュアディーバ Kyua Dība) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Transcend Cures. She was secretly the reincarnation of Misumi Nagisa (Cure Black). Nagisa comes from a city called Hanasakigaoka and she is currently studying in Private Girls' White Rose Academy. She is in the third year of junior high school. She is the vice president of the music club and she has 1 older brother. She is a cheerful and optimistic girl who wanted to be a rapper. Her signature color is black and her powers are music and light/darkness. * Habara Yuki (羽原 祐姫 Habara Yūki)/ Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) * The protagonist of the series and the leader of the Transcend Cures. She was secretly the reincarnation of Yukishiro Honoka (Cure White). She is a quiet girl who loves drawing surreal manga. She now studies at Private White Rose Academy as a 3rd year Middle School student. Her signature color is white and her powers are snow and light/darkness. The Harmony Land * Athena ( Ἀθηνᾶ/ アテナ Atena) * She is the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, mathematics, strength, war strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill in ancient Greek religion and mythology. She granted the girls the powers to be cures. Mascots * Candle (キャンドル Kyandoru) * He represents the power of light. He ends his sentences with "Kyando". * Dark (ダーク Dāku) * He represents the power of darkness. He ends his sentences with "Darku". Villains * Princess Reina of Noir (ノワールのレイナ女王 Nowāru no purinsesu Reina) * She is the princess and the queen candidate of Noir and the older sister of Princess Marin. Her mother granted the Transcend Cures their dark powers. In the series, they came to Earth to compete with each other by making more people fall as Waruis or other minions of Noir, in order to become the next queen of Noir. * Princess Marin of Noir (ノワールのプリンセスマリン Nowāru no purinsesu Marin) * She is the princess and the queen candidate of Noir and the younger sister of Princess Reina. Her mother granted the Transcend Cures their dark powers. In the series, they came to Earth to compete with each other by making more people fall as Waruis or other minions of Noir, in order to become the next queen of Noir. * The past queen of Noir (ノワールの過去の女王 Nowāru no kako no joō) * She granted the Transcend Cures' dark powers. * Warui (ワルイ Warui) * The monsters in the series. They are people or objects who were processed by Reina and Marin, mostly people in a bad mood. Others * Yamiyo Sumiya (闇夜 澄也 Yamiyo Sumiya) * Nagisa's older brother who has died in a car crash, leaving Nagisa in deep sadness and causing her to accept being dark. Items * Transcend Gear (トランッセンドギヤ Toranssendo Giya) * The girls' transformation device. To transform, they must say, "Transcend! PreCure! Gear-up!" * Modulation Cards (モジュレーションカード Mojurēshon Kādo) * Cards that can help the girls choose between their Light Mode and Dark Mode. Locations * Hanasakigaoka (花咲ヶ丘 Hanasakigaoka) * The girls' hometown. Most of the events in the series take place here. * Private Girls' White Rose Academy (私立女子白薔薇学園 Shiritsu Joshi Shirosōbi Gakuen) * The transcend cures' school. It is known that many dark pretty cures and witches are graduated from this school. *Harmony land(ハーモニーのランド Hāmonī rando) * The Kingdom where the mascots comes from. It is located on a distant planet and it is full of happiness. * Noir (ノワール Nowāru) * The place where the villains come from. It is located on a distant hell-like planet which is extremely cold and gloomy. Episodes Episode 1: First Day of School! Let's Study Hard!! Episode 2: Talking Candles?!? Episode 3: PreCure, Transcend Gear-Up!! Episode 4: Princess Yuki VS Noir Princesses? Episode 5: Princess Reina is NOT a nice girl... Episode 6: Fighting for our School Episode 7: Cheating Villains?! Episode 8: Tring to be cool in front of everyone! Episode 9: Movie Night! Let's Enjoy~ Episode 10: The Power of Light Episode 11: Nagisa's Modulation Cards are missing! Episode 12: Snowing in June Episode 13: Protect our Families!! Episode 14: My Brother Died. Episode 15: Friends' Betrayal Episode 16: Dark, the talking "black hole"?? Episode 17: Joining the dark side... They have COOKIES! Episode 17: Om nom nom nom nom... And we're trapped. Episode 19: Our Lives being Hostages. Episode 20: A new Modulation Card! Episode 21: The Dark Warriors! Episode 22: Mission of the Fallen Cures Episode 23: Changing our Minds! Episode 24: Balance the power in between Episode 25: The Force Within Episode 26: The Warui master? Episode 27: Transcend our senses Episode 28: Battle with the Queen Episode 29: Queen Candidation: Quest 1 Episode 30: Queen Candidation: Quest 2 Episode 31: Queen Candidation: Quest 3 Episode 32: The Competition Episode 33: The Queen is GONE! Episode 34: Coronation Gate-crashers Episode 35: Light VS Darkness Episode 36: New Cures are here! Episode 37: Music is War Episode 38: Athena Episode 39: Love is a Blinding Light. Episode 40: Final Battle Media Movies * Transcend↔PreCure: The Mysterious Key to the Future (トランッセンド↔プリキュア!: 未来へ神秘的な鍵 Toransendo ↔ Purikyua!: Mirai e shinpi-tekina Kagi) Vocal Albums * Transcend↔PreCure Vocal Album 1: Between Light and Darkness Trivia * The series is the extended story of Futari Wa Pretty Cure and Max Heart. * This series is the first series to have a unhappy ending and dark cures. * This series is the first series to have dark cures as protagonists. * This series is the first series to have all cures wear glasses in civilian forms. Gallery Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure: Music is War Category:Transcend↔Precure! Category:Music Themed Series Category:Band Themed Series Category:User:RinShiromura